


Our Broken Little Angel

by missmagic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel's are a sub-species or breed of human, Angel's are real, Gen, Shiro and Coran are bros, Shiro's mum is bae, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: Shiro has lasting effects of his time with the Galra.*AU- Shiro and Lance have wings and Shiro is sad(that part isn't au)*





	

Shiro did not lie about his health. He would maybe bend the truth or just down play what was really going on, but he did not lie. Nobody really asked anyway. Sure in the beginning there was the occasional 'Are you okay?' but eventually it seamed that everyone just forgot that Shiro was, in fact, capable of not being alright. That could be his fault however, he did try his best to cover up anything that would worry them. His arm, everyone was getting more and more use to it now, they were starting to not even notice it anymore. His scars, beside the one across his nose, they were all hidden away. Out of sight. Out of mind. His wings, no one ever asked about. Shiro remembers a lifetime ago where he didn't hate them. Takashi Shirogane. Son of loving parents. Darling little brother. Part of a proud family of angels. Imagine him being born with Vulture wings instead of his mothers Sparrow, his fathers Starling, or his sisters Blue Tit. By the age of seven, he already had the biggest wingspan in the family. His grandmother always made him nervous. She would always speak of him being an omen. She believed that an Angels wings were physical representations of the soul, they showed your character and your destiny. The old woman would always rattle on about how Vultures were bringers of death, a sign that the reaper was near.   
Then his mum would come and tell her to shut up. He remembers sitting outside and watching the sky with her. A desire to touch the stars burned in his heart. Mum would smile and say that's why his wings were so big, so that they were strong enough to fly him there. Her hand open, he would stretch out his wing and she'd look at his feathers. A mixture of black and dark brown with small flecks of gold. She would say that he had wings of space. Dark as the night sky lightened by glowing stars. They'd laugh and giggle until the sun came back up. As he got older, his wings got bigger.  
In the Galaxy Garrison, he learned to like his wings. Complements came from all directions. Humans basking in awe at his amazing wingspan and Angels struck by the beauty of his feathers. The black paladin couldn't help but smile at the memories of Matt blushing whenever he looked at his wings. Now though, he didn't like to look at his wings. He didn't want anyone to look at them. He didn't want to remember them. To bad they hurt too much for him to forget.

***

Earthling are... bizarre. Coran still couldn't understand how Humans and Angels were basically the same, just different 'breeds'. Apparently there was a lot of species like that, Pidge used a species called 'Dogs' as a way of explaining. Collectively, they are the same species and under the same name, but each 'breed' has unique adaptations and their own name, whilst still being under the collective name... Confusing but interesting how one adapts wings and the other doesn't. He liked to watch the paladins interact and spot the differences. At first, he thought they all had wings and that Lance just had no problem showing his off until he found out that only Lance and Shiro were Angels.   
The Altean watched as Lance's wings fluttered with his irritation, flashing off his emotions to them all. His wings matched his Lion which they all found a bit funny. Many shades of bright blues with white trimming, the feathers were almost iridescent in places. Apparently he had the wings of another species on Earth, what was it again.. A Hummingbird?? Coran thinks that he got that right. He then remembered that Shiro was an Angel as well. It dawned on him that Shiro had never shown his wings, well, recently, because everyone else seemed to know what they looked like. The impression that they gave was that the Black Lion's chosen one had large and beautiful wings. Coran had to admit that he would like to compare them to Lance's. He never realised that he would get that chance.  
His mind was buzzing with too much energy to relax and go to sleep as everyone else in the castle had. So, he wandered to try to calm himself. When it didn't seem to do anything, he went to get some refreshments. He almost didn't notice that the training room was in use until he heard flaps and saw the lights on. His curiosity got the best of him. As his grandfather use to say, curiosity killed the Yomza. Quietly he entered and at first he didn't see anyone until he did.  
Shiro landed on the ground. His chest bare, skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. The Alteans blood ran cold at the sight of Shiro's scars. There was hardly any patch of skin that wasn't marred. Scars on top of scars, layer after layer. Some looked old. Some looked like clean slices. Some looked like burns. He recognised the bite scars on his stomach and winced. He'd seen what a single bite from a Akzhu-Mas could do to an Altean, it wasn't pretty. The paladin raised his head and Coran noticed the thick scar which sat between his neck and shoulder and thought about how close a hit like that would have been to killing him. Then Shiro turned around, not knowing that he was there, and Coran saw his wings.  
Coran felt sick. He may not know what a healthy pair of , whatever species Shiro's wings were from, looked like but it was easy to tell that they didn't look like that. He was correct in guessing that Shiro would have a massive wingspan but they were also thin. There were a lot of patches where he could tell should be covered in feathers. The wings looked slightly bend, crooked or that could just be from how unnaturally thin and weak they looked. Unlike Lances, which moved continuously and without fault, Shiro's stuttered. Like rusted machinery trying so hard to work but failing. His feathers looked coarse, so many of them were missing. Some looked as if they had been cut or nicked, missing parts to them.  
Then there was the colour. He thought that maybe the colour would be like Lance's. Would match his Lions and be massive and black or be the same colour as his hair. Instead, they were eerie. They were almost the same colour as the traditional Galra Purple, faded in some parts. The flight feathers were white like the streak in his hair, the tips of the feathers seamed to become transparent in the light. His eyes followed the wings to the centre of Shiros back were he saw the mark.  
He saw red. A fury sat in his gut as he glared at the Galra Sigel burned into the base of Shiro's neck. It glowed a faint purple light, embedded with quintessence. He didn't realise that his position had been compromised. "You okay?"  
He was greeted with tired dark eyes. Shiro looked at him before walking over to a bench and sat down. Coran slowly followed over to him. "Don't worry, they can't track us with it." He sloppily pointed to the slave mark on his back. "It's just for identification." There was a numb look in his eyes that Coran recognised as the Angel took a drink of water.  
"Your wings." Shiro understood the concern in Corans eyes. He knew that his wings weren't in a good place. The Galra didn't like him using them, so they put tags on them so that whenever he used them to fly they'd sent a crippling shock through them. He'd quickly learned not to use them at all and his wings had payed the price. They'd wilted away because of disuse, weakened until they were so frail that the wind could break them. Muscles decayed until they were just skin and bone, barely able to give a pathetic flap never mind fly. With unhealthy wings comes unhealthy feathers. They dulled and fell. Sometimes that was where the guards found the best grip and would grab a handful, usually instead of letting go they just ripped them out. After a year of all that, it was no wonder that they now look as they do.  
However, they were healing thankfully. They were building back up the muscle lost. Feathers were starting to grow back. He could now actually get himself off the ground with a few flaps. Though, he would never get the colour back. "They didn't always look like this." Coran sat down beside him. Understanding. Listening. "They weren't always stained with these colours."

**Author's Note:**

> Humans are split between normal Humans and Angels. They live together in peace however and now going to space.   
> Lance has the wings of a Hummingbird and his wingspan is about 14ft, I did the math.  
> Shiro has Vulture wings and his wingspan is about 18ft.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment and tell me about your thoughts. I'd love to know.


End file.
